Regina's plan to get rid of Hook
by MissyEvil
Summary: Well the title says it all. One - shot from a prompt of Tumblr: "Regina gets jealous over Emma and Hook"


**This story is from a prompt from Tumblr. It's also uploaded to my new tumblr (YOU CAN ASK ME PROMPTS HERE YAY)**

**Tumblr: missyevil-swanqueenprompts**

**Prompt was: "Regina gets jealous over Emma and Hook."**

**But really this story took a weird turn. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

"I need your help."

The school teacher's eyes widened.

"I know dear, it surprises me too."

Snow opened her mouth and tried to say something but all that came out was a stutter.

"Mind if I come in?" Regina asked as she brushed past the younger woman, into the apartment.

It took Snow a full minute before she finally turned around and walked towards her kitchen where Regina was already helping herself to some coffee.

"Why … why do you need my help?" She said, still not totally recovered from the words and from Regina's sudden visit.

She hadn't seen the woman around much since Emma had started dating Hook. She knew Regina wasn't really fond of their relationship but she didn't really understand Regina's reasons behind this. Deep in her heart though, she knew she had to agree with Regina. At first Hook had seemed sort of perfect for Emma but she realized fast enough that he wasn't. Hook didn't treat her the way Snow thought her daughter should be treated; and she saw that Emma's happiness was fake, even though she might not even realize it herself.

"Do you think you can get some like… animals?" Regina said, gesturing wild with her hands clearly not really understanding how her connection with the animals worked.

"You want me to collect the animalvengers?"

Regina forced herself not to make a comment on that. "Yes, please." She was surprised herself by how serious she sounded.

"Well then, what do they have to do?" Snow asked and she took a sip from her coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Sit down and then I'll tell you about it."

* * *

Snow was involved in what was actually the last part of her master plan to break up Hook and Emma and Regina had kept pushing it further away but it really had to be done today or else her plan wouldn't work. She was surprised by how eager Snow had wanted to help her, maybe in her eyes Hook wasn't as perfect as well.

Her plan actually had two stages and the first one was about to start. Well, right now actually she thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Regina?"

"Yes dear, please come in." The brunette said one more time as she looked down at herself, checking her clothes – or well the lack of them – one more time.

Emma Swan pushed open the doors and when her eyes rested on Regina she immediately stopped the rant she had already started and stood frozen in her spot, mouth wide open.

"Did the cat catch your tongue, dear?" Regina asked, smirking.

Emma quickly caught herself and shook her head. "That dress is very.. uh… revealing." She finally managed to say.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no! I didn't mean that, I just-"

"Well then," Regina cut the younger woman off, "I do believe we still have some things to discuss about your paperwork."

Emma let out a sigh that said she wasn't looking forward to this but took a seat in front of Regina anyway.

* * *

Somewhere on the other end of the town, at about the same time that Emma was drooling over the sight of Regina, Hook walked into Granny's

_Okay, here's to nothing. _The young waitress thought to herself as she walked over to where Hook was sitting in a booth.

"Hey there Captain." She said as she smiled at him.

"Hi, Ruby, was it?" The man said while ordering a beer from Granny.

"Or Red, whatever you like." She said while giving him a seductive wink.

_Regina better pay me big time for this. _

"So listen," Ruby started, "I was drinking with Emma lately and we created this shot together that she named after you. Care to try it?"

Hook frowned, he hadn't heard his girlfriend talking about drinking with Ruby lately or making a shot and naming it after him; but then again Emma never really shared much.

"It's the middle of the day."

"So? Emma would be glad." The brunette said.

He stared at her face for a few seconds before shrugging and smiling. "Why not?"

Ruby cheered over happily and moved behind the counter to receive two drinks. She hoped Regina's magic wouldn't do too much damage but if she had to believe the other woman it would just make him very drunk very soon.

She quickly returned and placed one in front of him and the other one – without magic but still a disgusting drink she had made this morning by throwing some things together – in front of herself.

"Cheers!" They both said before downing the shot.

Three shots later Hook was totally wasted. Regina had been right, it didn't seem unhealthy or something, he was just very drunk.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Hook suddenly stood up and started unzipping his pants.

"I need to pee." He said, returning her seductive smile from earlier. Oh so now he was into it?!

She quickly stood up and pushed him towards the bathroom. "You better do that here. Shall I take you to Emma afterwards?"

He shrugged. "Don't care. I like spending ti- time with youuuu too."

Luckily for Ruby he did agree to go find Emma after he had peed. A few people looked at them because it was the middle of the day and Hook was wasted but she just glared back at them and they turned their heads again. She had sent Regina a quick text and if everything was going right they should be here.

They rounded the corner and Ruby was pleased to see Regina and Emma standing in front of the building by Emma's car, talking. Gee, Regina hadn't lied when she told her about her dress, it really was… revealing.

"Killian!" Emma said when she saw her boyfriend rounding the corner together with Ruby. Her smile faded just as easily as it had appeared. Something was off, she could tell by the glassy and unfocused look in his eyes and the way he was leaning into Ruby.

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked as they approached her and Regina.

"No-nothing's wrong me." Hook responded, his voice thick with alcohol and his movements shaky. He was drunk.

"You're drunk." Emma said angrily, ashamed that everybody had seen him this way.

"Am not." He said, his voice also becoming more angry.

"Let's get you home." The blonde said as she got a hold of his arm while thanking Ruby.

"No, let go!" Killian said as he pulled his arm back with much force, almost losing his balance in the process. "Ruby and I were just having fun." Suddenly he threw himself onto Ruby and kissed her, hard.

The brunette pulled back as fast as she could. The first thing she noticed was the hurt look on Emma's face, the second was the complete shock on Regina's. This wasn't part of their plan.

"See? You don't h-have to be so controlling all the time, like I'm your boyfriend."

"You are my boyfriend!" Emma screamed, tears pricking in her eyes. "Though I'm not so sure about that anymore."

The blonde turned around on her heels and started to walk away from the group. "Emma wait!" Ruby yelled since Regina was in no state to say or do anything, she had gotten what she wanted but it didn't feel right or good. It felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said to her friend.

Emma shook her head and looked from Ruby to Regina. "Don't be, I think you guys got exactly what you wanted, didn't you?"

After that she quickly stormed away, leaving Regina and Ruby there utterly shocked.

* * *

Because of all the panicked that had occurred Regina had completely forgotten to call off her plan. She only thought of it again when she knew that it was too late. Now she could only go out there and get Emma away from it.

Meanwhile, Emma and Hook were walking in the forest. Hook had received a text from Snow saying she had a surprise for them by the well and after some arguing Emma had decided to join him. Killian saw it as a good opportunity to talk things out but Emma had a completely different plan in her head. She was going to break up with him. After last night she was sure of it, not just because he had acted that way but also because she had learned something new. Regina liked her. Regina was jealous of her and Hook, so much even that she was getting him drunk and pulling on barely there dresses. That meant something. She had always felt like there was something between her and Regina and maybe it was time to start embracing that, because if she was being honest with herself she hadn't been happy lately.

"So uh.. about last night." Hook started slowly, wanting to take her hand but sensing Emma didn't want it right now.

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Doesn't sound like you mean it, look Emma-"

Emma put a hand in the air to stop him. "Can I go first?" She said.

He slowly nodded.

"Look I know that you were drunk but it still doesn't make up for what you did. You cheated on me, right in front of my eyes with one of my best friends."

He opened his mouth to interrupt but Emma cut him off again. "Whatever you say isn't going to make that right and I honestly think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other…" She ended softly, not sure her mind agreed with what she was saying, she only knew her heart was and if there was one thing her mo- Snow had taught her it was to always choose her heart.

"You want to break up with me?" He said, not sounding like he really cared.

"Yeah." The blonde said, she couldn't help the surprising undertone.

"Okay."

"Okay?!" She said, a little mad.

"Yeah, I mean we had a great time and I don't want it to end but really Emma, I knew it was never going to really be something serious between us. You let me into your head, not your heart. I realized that quickly enough."

She nodded slowly, and eyebrow raised. "Well I guess you're right."

They were just about to head back when Hook's hand on her arm suddenly stopped them. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, seeing the scared look on his face.

"Turn slowly, there is a rabbit on a deer approaching us."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned quickly. She was surprised when she realized that he was right. There was in fact a rabbit _on _a deer, approaching them. Not too fast but it also wasn't going slow.

"What do we do now?" Hook asked and Emma though it was pretty amusing to see him like this.

"Ehm… walk away." The blonde said as a matter of fact.

He nodded without ever taking his eyes off the deer, that was until he almost fell over something on the ground. A squirrel.

He screamed like a little girl and the blonde burst out in laughter. "This is not funny Emma! We're being surrounded by animals."

"Right, animals." She repeated. "It's not like serial killers or something." The blonde was sure now that this was another part of Regina's plan.

"What?"

"Never mind, let's go." She said as she pulled his arm to drag him away. She stepped over the squirrels and out of the circle but when Hook tried to the deer suddenly ran towards him and before she knew it Hook was running through the forest, screaming like a little girl and waving his arms wildly.

* * *

Two hours later Emma stood in front of Regina on her porch.

"Em-Emma I'm sorry. I was planning to cancel.. that, but then I forgot." Regina said when she noticed the angry look on the blonde's face.

"I really am sorry." She said once more after a few minutes.

Suddenly when she was about to walk back into her house because Emma was still glaring at her like that, a laugh broke the silence. Emma's laugh.

Surprised she looked at the blonde who was suddenly laughing very hard.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

When the sheriff finally stopped laughing she looked at Regina, all serious again.

"Look while I really am upset and angry with you because you did this, I can't help but find that this afternoon was hilarious and I'm surprised you and my mom worked together on this. Seriously, you should have seen him running." She smiled softly again at the memory but then focused her eyes back on Regina."But the fact remains that I think you should have just told me you were jealous of Hook all along, could have saved us a lot of problems."

"I wasn't-"

"Oh please Regina, don't even try to say it." Emma said.

The brunette nodded softly and gestured for Emma to go on.

"Your plan did work though, we broke up."

Regina's earlier smile faded from her face and made place for something Emma hadn't seen before, guilt.

"I never meant to.. I'm sorry." She said, surprising herself by apologizing once again. She was pretty sure she had apologized more this evening than she had ever done in her entire life.

"Don't be. It was never going to work out anyway, I guess my heart was always longing for something else…. Someone else." She smiled sweetly at Regina before turning on her heel and walking back towards her car.

"So you know next time don't sabotage my life, just ask me out."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated :) Sorry this was so sort :) **


End file.
